To Write ' I Love You,' on Her Heart
by kneyly5
Summary: 23 yr old. Yura lost the love of her life! Kakashi comes in to be the shoulder to cry on, but he has feelings for her, and she has no clue! Will Team 7 be able to fix that? or will she just wallow in her sadness and grief? KakaxOc!
1. Chapter 1

**To Write ' I Love You,' on Her Heart.**

**Kneyly5 does NOT own Naruto!!!**

" Talking,"

' Thinking,'

~Flashback**~  
**

**Prologue- **

It was a depressing day.

A Grey veil covered the sky of Konoha, rain scattered over the streets, grass, trees, and buildings. It would have been any typical rainstorm. At least, to those that do not truly know of it's presence. To those that know, they knew the sky was mourning. This occurs mainly when a funeral has occurred, a funeral of someone precious, that watched the person grow. But mainly they were mourning for _her_. The one the deceased person spent his time with the most, all his love to, his supposed-to-be wife, his Yura Haruno.

Those who knew of him, Kazuhiko Fujita, watched in mild grief and sympathy as the Third gave his eulogy. Those but two, " Oi, where's Haruno?" Asked a young brunette konoichi to her companion, the said other shrugged, " Who knows, but I'm quite surprise, of all people she would've atleast be here for his funeral! The nerve, she didn't deserve someone like Kazuhiko-kun!" The first nodded in agreement, " You shouldn't be saying un-youthful things about Yura-chan," Both jumped and turned to meet the eyes of a surprisingly sullen Maito Gai, he looked past them and into the sky, " After all, the one who's grieving the most is Yura-chan," The first of the two konoichi nervously leered, " Then where is she now?" Gai continued to stare towards the sky, rain droplets pelting his face, " She's... Saying goodbye to him... At their special place, don't worry, he's keeping an eye on her," He responded leaving the two confused.

What Gai said was true, she was saying goodbye. However, it was taking a hard toll on her. Kakashi sat in a damped tree watching anxiously, longingly, of the young Haruno woman, completely ignoring the orange book that was clutched in his hand . The field of what was once lush green now dull and wet, the clear crystal lake was being filled by more tears of the , even if the fast droplet blurred his vision, he stayed watching her. Standing at the bay of the lake, her long damp, dark blue hair clung to her black clothed back of her stilled form. Her glasses blurred by the rain yet she still held her gaze over the lake hands trembling as one held tightly on a small black velvet box. She remained silent. Yet he couldn't help but notice her mouth forming words and lifeless smiles.

_It makes me wonder,_ He mused, _If you would cry like this if I died instead, but then again... You had Kazuhiko..._ His musing then turned to worry when she then dropped the small box next to her, and flung herself in the water, not bothering to struggle out at all. " Yura!" Kakashi leaped out of the tree and jumped into the cold water, swimming down and down to the seemingly deep lake, focusing only on Yura's body which is quickly sinking down and down, _Come on Yura! _Kakashi screamed in his head,_ You can't do this!_ He reached almost desperately for her hand, and finally caught hold, _Yes!_ Kakashi happily thought as he pulled them both out of the water.

* * *

Yura felt something on her lips.

It kept pressing on her lips.

And blowing... Air?

She lazily opened her jade eyes to meet a single stormy Grey eye, _Ka-Kazu... Hiko...?_ Is she dreaming? Is it the same Kazuhiko? The one with spiky yet soft to the touch unusually light brown hair and dark gray eyes? _Am... Am I finally with you?_

" Yura... Yura... Yura..."

She smiled in utter joy, _Thank goodness... I don't have to be alone..._ Then she felt something wet pelting her entire body, and a pressure to her chest, " Yura! Get up! Get up!" _Ka... Kakashi..._ Her eyes widened in dawning realization, _I... I'm not dead..._

She gasped and sputtered water out of her mouth. She wheezed and cough and pounded her chest to get rid of any lingering water inside her, _W-What happened?_ She though as she continued coughing, all she could remember was telling Kazuhiko over the lake that she was sorry and that she was weak. That she still needed him more. That's when she decided that it's best to join him then, but even that didn't work. " Yura, are you alright?" She knew that voice. Wiping away the water from her glasses, she looked up to the single dark stormy Grey eye that dance with apprehension and relief.

" Senpai...?" She questioned curiously in a small voice, What's he doing here? Had he followed her? Her curiosity turned to sadness and guilt, so much that she had to wrap her arms around his abdomen and started crying, that caught Kakashi by surprise and he fell back with a thud, " W-Why didn't I got killed instead of him?! It's not fair! It's not fair! K-Kazuhiko, he-he..." She gulped down the sobs that were erupting out of her throat. She could still remember what happened on that mission, what he did to Kazuhiko. Yura then gave a bitter laugh, realizing what a horrible konoichi she's acting, " L-Look at me! Crying over him... I-I shouldn't be doing this!" She forcefully smiled some more which pained Kakashi's heart as she let go of her hold, rubbing red puffy eyes in the process. " I-I'm a konoichi! I shouldn't be crying, I-I..." But she couldn't help it, " Oh, Senpai!" She flung her arms around him once more.

* * *

Kakashi held her tightly but didn't say anything, at least for a while. He knew what she said was true. but there were times which it's alright for you to break down and cry. He felt her smaller wet form shaking more and more, probably from the cold lake water. But still he held her tightly afraid to let go. Afraid that she might pull the same stunt again.

Afraid that, he might not catch her the next time.

He held her still, but with a small scowl in mind, he wanted to hold her, to touch Yura's every small and sensitive curve of her body, he wanted to caress her in a way even Kazuhiko himself wouldn't be capable of doing, but not like this. Not in this situation. Kakashi mentally frowned, _Kazuhiko, even in death, she loves you._ He knew that he's jealous. He knew that every time that Kazuhiko held her or would say things that made her blush, or cause her to giggle that bell like giggle of hers, it causes Kakashi's blood to boil. But when he felt her head digging deeper into his chest, all of his negative thoughts flew away. And that's when Kakashi decided it was the best time to speak.

" Yura," She stopped whimpering albeit to let him know she was listening, "... It's alright, for you to cry, it's alright..." He wanted to be the one to do all that, he wanted to be the one that Yura should love. But he knew better to not let that selfishness take the better of him, so he just stood by as a silently seething friend. " Just let it out, Yura-chan don't worry," He put her in arm's length and wiped away her tears and place a finger to her quivering lips to silence her. " I'm here to lend you a shoulder to cry on." Slowly, ever so slowly, more tears developed in her eyes, " Se... Senpai..." She whispered before returning back to her previous place where she cried.

And she cried.

Only for a few more minutes.

Then she fell into a deep slumber, clinging ever so tightly onto Kakashi's neck, her head nestled in his shoulder blade, a sad frown shown visibly on her features, and few more salty liquids escaped her closed eyes, Kakashi lightly kissed them away through his mask. When he did that though, Yura stirred and mumbled one word that made him stop from doing anything further, " Kazuhiko," She snuggled deeper to his shoulder, he sighed as he picked her up bridal style, enjoying as much of her body against him as he can, he looked into the sky, now noticing the slowly rain stopped, and the clouds were pulling away.

" Yura, it stopped raining." Kakashi whispered to her ear. Her only response was a small murmur of apologies, Kakashi sighed, knowing that it'll take her a while, it's alright though, he could wait. He just hope her life doesn't fully revolve on one man, the man she loved, so he whispered one last thing in reassurance before picking up the small black box and leave with both in his arms," He forgives you Yura, no matter what, he forgives and loves you Yura, I love you." But she wouldn't respond. She's too oblivious to notice anyone Else's feelings for her.

If only he could write " I love you,' on her heart

Just to let her know.

**KNL5-** Gomen ne! I really, really, REALLY wanted to write this story, You'll find out more about the characters Yura Haruno and Kazuhiko Fujita along in the story and I'll put in some hinting explainations as well if you get confused. I'll be putting in my own plot bunnies and be following the original Naruto timeline and start at the Zabuza-Haku arc. Why? Cause it's relevent to the story, silly! Also I really liked that arc. Reviews and Flames are accepeted as well as suggestions or advices you want to give me for the story. Oh! And you don't really have the mental pic. of Yura in your head, it's the picture of my avatar.

Enjoy!


	2. Chpt1 How Cute! A Dangerous Mission to

** To Write ' I Love You,' on Her Heart.**

**Kneyly5 does NOT owen Naruto!**

** Chpt.1- How Cute! A Dangerous Mission to Begin! Enter Yura Haruno!**

~~~~~~~~~~6 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~

This was meant to be their home

Only a handful knew of this place.

This was meant to be Yura and Kazuhiko's home, their special place. Hidden away from the Hidden Leaf Village but never far from the beloved village itself. It was meant to be a place where Yura, when nearly a decade younger, would come here and... Think after hard training sessions with Tsunade and even harder training with her family.

Yes, she was Tsunade's second and last student to have been with her. And she travel for a few years with the Lady Slug as well and learned every genjutsu and medicine and taijutsu ever put in Lady Tsunade's head and around the countries. But Yura terribly missed Konoha and so set back to her homely village and even homelier Hidden Lake. And she came back, in hopes of becoming ANBU, to please her family.

That's when she met Kazuhiko.

But ever since Kazuhiko's death she's been anything but happy. Her outpoint on life diminished dramatically. She was like a hollowed Yura. Everything she did or say was hollowed and half when someone mentioned Kazuhiko around her she would break down and were times when she almost decided it was best to join Kazuhiko. But it never worked out. Hafely because she would then think that Kazuhiko would be deeply disappointed in his Chibi-Hime, but also because Kakashi was there.

Kakashi Hatake... Her Senpai and very close friend.

It was because of him that she pulled through in that phase. He had saved her time and again from falling into a world a total and utter despair. He was the one that suggested that she should quit the ANBU and become Jounin. She agreed and did so the next day. Being in the ANBU brought too many memories, now her mind was bend sent on being a full-fledged Jounin! However, teams were already made, and they were short on Jounin but since she was new they needed to put her in a team that has already made full awareness of each other and hopefully she'll learn more on being a Jounin through the selected team's. So she just waits quietly to be on time.

In her Hidden Lake, where she stands right now.

The blue clear sky reflected against the large slopilly circle shaped lake, the wind blew and caressed her pale skin, shining long near dark blue hair, her bangs and her green dress that slits down both her thighs revealing tight dark blue Capri. The sun glinted off her circle-rimmed glasses and metal Bo' staff and the hilt of her sheathed smiled at the smell of the yellow Jonquils and white Gardenia's scent mixed easily together, " Well..." She finally began in her chipper bell-like voice, pulling her right fingerless glove marked with the Konoha emblem securely, " Time to meet this my team and new Senpai!" She glanced back at the lake once again before departing within the trees, " Wish me luck, Kazuhiko-kun..."

_I wonder what they'll be like?_ She questioned with a giggle, _I hope they're fun, Mission Desk here I come!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mission's Desk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_...Going to meet my team~ I'm going to meet my team~_ Yura sang in her mind. It's safe to say that she's excited to meet her new team members. Well more like ecstatic. She couldn't help but wonder if her genin would be adorable as she hoped, she loved cute children, so energized and full of naiveness, Yura can't help but giggle as she reached to the door while still singing in her mind, _Going to meet my team~ I'm going to... Hmm?_ There were loud muffled voices coming out of the door she was about to open, one was of a young boy, and another was of an older man... No, three. She recognized the the second voice and she smiled in happiness and curiousity as she knocked on the door, " You may come in," Called one of the voices, Yura opened the door and bowed.

"O-Ohayo, minna-san! I'm here to meet my new team, Hokage-sama!" The old man chuckled whole-heartedly, " That you are Yura-chan now why don't you meet your team? They're right infront of you." Yura nervously nodded and analyze each member, already noting who is whom. A boy, no taller than she with raven hair and matching eye wearing a dark blue high collared shirt and white shorts scowled and glared at her, as she attempted to smile at the boy and and pretended to remember his name, " Sasuke... Uchiha... Right?" The boy scoffed but nodded, Yura sweat dropped, _How... Charming...?_ " Yura-obasan? What are you doing here?" _Oh..._ Yura thought warily. Glancing at the young pinkette, the exact opposite, in front of her, she made a fake smile, " Ohayo... Sakura-san..." Yura never called her Sakura or with a -chan suffix for rather the girl wishes to have nothing to do with her unless it involves catching a certain boy's attention, that and... Family issues.

Yura then turned her attention at the blonde sitting on the ground staring wide-eyed at her with his blue ocean eyes. He wore an outlandish orange jumpsuit but something in her mind clicked, _That's the... Kyuubi vessel?_ Now mind you, she hasn't been around much and pretty much doesn't care about gossip, but she had heard much but what they didn't say was that he was so... so... " K-Ka- KAWAII!!!" She quickly jumped on the blond whiskered face boy and rubbed her cheek against him affectionately, " Ooh... You're so ADORABLE!!! I just love it! CUTE, CUTE, CUTE, CUTE, CUUTE!!!!! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS SOO CUTE!!!"

He was blushing and muttering words of ' Uhh's' and 'Jeez's' But Yura was suddenly pulled up and away from her cute little blonde, " Yura-chan... I don't think it's wise for you to kill my student... " Said the familiar voice, She tilted her head up to meet the eye of the mysteriously masked Kakashi, " Senpai? Oh you're right," She giggled and bonked her head while sticking her toungue out sheepishly, " Gomen, how are you, Senpai?" Kakashi sighed as he put her down, " I've been better,"

" Hey! Hey! Who is this girl?! And why is she calling you Senpai and not Sensei?!" Naruto asked loudly pointing at the Blunette, to which she slouched in a corner wallowing in pseudo-sadness, " Mou..." She muttered poking around the ground infront of her, " That was cruel to say to your new sorta Sensei..." " SENSEI?!" Naruto and Sakura managed to scream, Kakashi chuckled under his breath, _You never cease to amaze me Yura,_ He thought in amusement as he watched Yura trying to calm down both of his genin by talking about ramen which Naruto immediately took over, so Team 7 and Yura listened to his choosing of ramen.

Which irked the Third since he was talking about missions and who gets assigned what, " -So I had this Kankatsu ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking Miso ramen today-" " Silence!" Yura blushed in realization that they were ignoring his explanation.

" Oh, gomen," Kakashi apologized putting a hand to the back of his head, " H-Hai Hokage-sama... Gomen..." Yura followed bowing her head, " Gah! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something!" Naruto screamed while turning to the Hokage, with a face of determination, " But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now! And I want a real ninja mission, Dattebayo!" He huffed and turned around with arms crossed, " Hmm... I'm going to hear about this later," Yura heard her Senpai mumbled, " Oh, relax Senpai," Yura whispered to him with a giggle, Kakashi nodded, but not without mentally smiling at his sucess in making Yura giggle. " How cute..." Yura cooed giggling more and more towards Naruto.

Kakashi inwardly felt prideful at Yura's reaction towards Naruto, _At least he made her feel something positive,_ He whispered in his mind. He couldn't help but notice, however, the reaction Yura gave upon setting her sweet green eyes on Sasuke and Sakura. Not pleasant. He almost thought all hope was lost until Yura met Naruto. And seeing her happy made him feel just as happy. Kakashi wanted to make sure she's happy, since Kazuhiko's death six months ago, he didn't want what happened during the funeral to happen again. Seeing her like that, sinking down in the deep water, hair floating carelessy around her pale face, not trying to struggle, lifeless.

That thought was enough to make Kakashi shudder.

But just the thought.

He never wanted to see her in the water so lifeless ever again. He vowed to protect her over Kazuhiko's name on the K.I.A. stone. Vowed and sworn to steal her away from Kazuhiko, to take her heart away from Kazuhiko's dead hands himself. Which is why he'd chosen that moment to break away from his train of thought, and heard the last statement being said through the Third Hokage's old lips. " Send in our visitor," They all turned around when they heard the door scraped against the floor, and entered a...

Ah...

An old.. Drunk?

" What the-? A bunch of little snot-nosed brats?" Yura blinked at the rude tone of the old... Gentleman, " And you, the little one with the idiot look on his face, you expect me to believe that you're a ninja?" Naruto laughed as though he was making fun of a short ididot, until he realized it was him the old man was referring to, " I'll demolish you!" Luckily Yura and Kakashi quickly held on to the little blonde before he could do any harmful things to the older man. " You can't demolish the client, Naruto, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi commented, " He's right Naruto-kun," Yura agreed while watching in grimance of the old man taking another swig of his Sake. " I'm Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

* * *

" Mah... Tazuna-san is very... Interesting isn't he?" Yura said, hoping to make conversation with the team as they head out of the Mission Desk. Neither genin spoke a word, Naruto was still fuming, whilst Sakura gaze lovingly at Sasuke as he ignored her. Kakashi only nodded behind his orange book, Yura sweatdropped, _Mah... This isn't going as well as I hoped... Oh, I know!_ She stepped infront of the team with hands entwined behind her and a happy expression, every stopped walking, " Helo, I'm Yura Haruno! The obasan of Sakura Haruno, I'm 23 years old. I like children, pears, romance novels, mangas, flowers, and chicken flavored ramen. I don't like rude people, cruelty towards anything nor liars, my hobbies includes swimming, playing with children, walking around Konoha, talking with Senpai and cooking. The dreams for my future..."

She bowed her head down to hide her sad smile, " I can't remember." She looked back up again with a more chipper smile, " What about you? I would like to know more about you three." All three genin satred at her in confusion, then Naruto spoke in reluctance, " I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen especially the ramen Iruka-sensei gives me at Ichiraku's, I don't like waiting for the three minutes it takes when using the instant ramen. My hobbies are comparing ramen," He then pointed at himself with his thumb and grinned confidently, " And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! Dattebayo!" Yura giggled, " I like you're dream Naruto-kun." She then looked over at Sasuke expectantly, which he didn't respond at all, " Hmm? Oh well I'm sure you'll tell me someday," Yura sighed, She already knew her niece's dream so there's no point in that, so instead she tackled Naruto into a hug. Which made Naruto yelp and blush in embarassment.

" Mou... Senpai, I'm so jealous," Yura pouted while snuggling against Naruto cheeks. " You have such a cute genin! I love his hair I want to have him all to myself!" Kakashi chuckled unsurely, " Ah, but Yura-chan that means you won't spend enough time with me and I thought you liked that." Yura gasped, " You're right! Sorry, Senpai I was being inconsiderate," She bonked her head as a punishment and stuck her tongue out. " Well I suppose we should go home and get rested up for tomorrow, huh?" They all nodded, " Ja, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Senpai,"

" Wait." Kakashi said.

Yura turned and look at Kakashi curiously, " Hai?" She couldn't help but to notice that her Senpai put away his book, " Would you mind if I walked you home? We haven't in a while," Yura's brows instantly went up. He hasn't offered to walk her back home since three months ago, that was when she was at an unstable time, " Well, this is a surprise... Umm... Sure," He quickly nodded before turning to his... Their team, " Be sure to be at the Gate bright and early, bring the necessities for the trip, it'll take awhile until we get there." Naruto saluted, " Yes, Boss!" Yura giggled and mused, _How cute..._ " Now, Yura shall we?"

" Hai! But can we first take a detour? To' there?" Yura didn't noticed but Kakashi stiffened, his genin, however did. " Sure," Yura smiled greatly before turning to Team 7, " Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait to see what skills you've developed during your time with Senpai," She rubbed both of the boys head affectionately, giggling at their embarassed faces, and bowed politely at Sakura, " Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, ja ne."

* * *

" Hey, hey," Naruto whispered once the older jounins were out of hearing range, " Don't you think they look albeit too friendly?" Sasuke shrugged as Sakura thought for a moment, " Hmm... No I don't think Yura-obasan would go like that too soon, not since her late boyfriend, Kakuhiro I think." " A boyfriend?" Naruto questioned, " Hmm... And I thought those two were going out," _Maybe, Kakashi-sensei lieks her..._ They all thought, just standing around together with thinking expression,

...

Suddenly it dawned on them.

He likes her!

**KNL5-** Ne? How was it? I hope it was alright with you cause if not then... I-I'll cry! anyhow Me no want to sound like Review Whore but please review, it makes me happy!


	3. Chpt 2 The Glow Of a Setting Sun's Fear

**To Write ' I Love You', On Her Heart**

**Chpt. 2 The Glow Of a Setting Sun's Fear. Bloody Vows**

The sun was setting.

" Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around."

" That was a good one," Kakashi complimented, Yura happily smiled, " Thank you, it was dedicated to you," Kakashi made a mock gasp, " To me? Really?" She giggled, " Of course, Senpai, that's how I feel, why shouldn't it be?" " Well, people say that every Shinobi is nothing but an emotionless tool, so we shouldn't feel anything," Yura sighed, " People don't really understand, even the most ruthless Shinobi are human, no matter what," Kakashi nodded, " Hmm... The water is still a little cold..." Yura commented as she dunk her feet in the lake, Kakashi, sitting next to her with a book in his face, nodded, " Hai."

" I still haven't seen the fireflies... It kinda feels lonely without them," Yura whispered, "... Hai..." Kakashi watched her fondly with almost every passing minute, _Yura, you have no idea how lovely you look when the sun sets_, He thought smiling to himself once more, every time whenever they're together alone, he would always comment on how wonderful she's look, especially during the sunset, of course he never voiced them but he would always stare in a discreet manner, the way the orange lights set off by the sun glows on her skin, her hair, her eyes.

It was a pleasant glow, it actually reminds him of Yura herself! The way her gentleness and cheerfulness effects people, it's like the glow of a setting sun, it touches everyone, _You remind me of an angel, _Kakashi thought glancing back into his book. " Senpai, I'm sorry that I dragged you here," Yura said looking up at him with an apologetic smile, Kakashi smiled back in reassurance, " Iie... It's alright I don't mind," Yura nodded and suddenly giggled, " What is it?" Kakashi asked, quirking a visible brow, " O-Oh nothing, it's just that, I'm so fortunate to have a best friend like you!" Kakashi felt a small jab at his heart that he nearly drops his book, " What's wrong Senpai?" Yura asked cocking her head to a side, " I-It's nothing. It's getting dark," He commented, " Come on, I'll take you home, wouldn't want you to catch a cold before your very first mission with Team 7 now do we?"

Yura giggled, " I suppose not... But I don't want you to walk all the way back to your home on the other side of the village because of me,"

" No worries, Yura-chan, I don't mind." He replied waving a lazy hand.

" Well... Alright, but... Now that you reminded me, erm... That is to say..." Yura bit her bottom lip, a habit in which she wishes to live without, and Kakashi dubbed long ago, cute, " Do you think that the genin likes me?" " What's not to like? You're caring, gentle, motherly, but you're also strong," Kakashi nearly shuddered, " Very strong, And you're quick to defend others." Yura blushed at this, " I didn't know that much of me..." She then frowned, " But I'm not that strong, not as strong as you, I'm scared of... things" She slowly touched her left cheek and looked at her hand and winced, " Truth be told, I-I'm nervous Senpai," " Don't be," Kakashi said sternly, " Just get ready for tomorrow, it'll be a good mission," Yura nodded unsurely, _One can hope,_ She whispered in her mind.

* * *

_Mmm... There's hardly a cloud in the sky..._ Yura thought blocking the sunlight with her hand, squinting in the process, _It's not gonna rain soon here,_ She stood obediently next to Kakashi, who mentally happily obliged, as Team 7 and Tazuna has finally stepped out of the gates of Konoha, Naruto, who was in front of the group, gave a happy leap of joy, " Yeah~! Alright!" " What are you getting all excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked with a confused and annoyed expression, " This is the first time I've ever left the village! I'm a traveler now! Dattebayou!"

" Yes Naruto-kun," Yura giggled, walking towards Naruto to give him a pat on his head affectionately, causing him to blush a little, much to Kakashi's dismay, " You most certainly are, and I can't wait to see what kind of adventures are in stored for us," Yura giggled some more as well as Naruto, Tazuna grunted, " Oi! Am I suppose to trust my life with these two runts? They're jokes!" They stopped laughing immediately, _R-Runts?_ Yura thought sadly, she then ran behind Kakashi poking the dirt with her fingers with a saddened expression, " Mou..." Yura mumbled, " That was a little mean... I'm not a runt..." Kakashi chuckled as he placed a hand over Yura's shoudler, " Don't worry, they're with me. I'm a Jounin and so is Yura-chan, so you have nothing to worry about." Yura nodded, " Hey! Never insult a ninja!" Naruto angrily exclaimed pointing at Tazuna, " It's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me 'tebayou! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Yura giggled cooed, " How cute...."

Sasuke, noticing her coo's, scoffed. He couldn't actually believe someone like her could be a Jounin, _She looks too gullible,_ Sasuke thought, _Too frail,_ He eyed those weapons strapped to her body, a sheathed katana hung lazily around her waist, and a metal Bo' staff that looks like it's about to break any moment, _One's for attack... And the other... Defense... Like she could fight..._ Sasuke finalized in mind. Yura seemed too... Cheerful, too... Optimistic, and Sasuke finds it annoying to see that in a Jounin, if she really is one. _I don't see how she and Kakashi-Sensei are friends,_ Sasuke thought looking away from Yura's giggling form, _Let alone how he likes her._ And worst of all, Yura enjoys being with Naruto. Enjoys it. Sasuke couldn't see how's that even possible, since wherever the blond goes, adults would shun him.

Sasuke's not stupid, mind you, he notices how the adults of Konoha treat Naruto. The thing is though, he never noticed this Yura being in the village, let alone living there as well. Sasuke finds that suspicious that she just popped out of nowhere, claiming to be Kakashi's friend, Sakura's aunt and being in Team 7. _At least, Yura isn't as annoying as Sakura._ Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief, _But what did she meant by stopping... ' There'? And why is it that she can't remember her dream?_ Sasuke was up all night trying to figure it out, but nothing. So he decided to find out after the mission.

Yura turned around to noticed Sasuke looked the other way, _Hmm... That's odd,_ Yura thought with a raised brow, _I felt him staring at me... _" ARGH! I'm gonna make you pay for it right now!" Naruto yells about to charge at Tazuna, Yura luckily grabbed the back of his jacket to prevent him from doing any harm, Kakashi sighed, " I told you, we're supposed to protect the clents not kill them." " Senpai's right Naruto-kun," Yura agreed, " Just please calm down,"

* * *

" Ettou... Tazuna-san," Sakura called out.

" Hai?" Tazuna answered lazily, " Your country is the Land of Waves right?" Sakura questioned, " Yeah... What of it?" " Kakashi-sensei, Yura-obasan, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" Sakura asked turning her head to them, " No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves," Kakashi answered, " But in other countries, there are Hidden Villages, Sakura-san, Each with there own differetn customs and cultures," Yura quipped in a matter-of-fact tone," We're ninja reside, Sakura-san,"

" To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi Villages means strength," Kakashi said.

" Military strength." Yura added.

Kakashi nodded, " In other words, that's how they protect themselves, and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries."

" The Ninja Villages are not controlled by any government," Yura said, " They're independent and have equal status." " Now a small Island, like the Land of Waves, has natural protection from the sea." Kakashi said." So, there's no need for a Ninja Village, Sakura-san." Yura said with a smile.

" The Five Ancient Lands that possess the Shinobi Villages are the Lands of Fire,"

" Water," Yura said.

" Lighting," Kakashi said.

" Wind," Yura added.

" And Earth, they each occupy vast territories, together they're known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations," Kakashi said, " The Land of Fire, has the village hidden in the leaves,"

" The Land of Water, the Village hidden in the Mist," Yura quipped.

" The Land of Lighting, the Village Hidden in the Clouds." Kakashi continued.

" The Land of Wind, the Village Hidden in the Sand." Yura added.

" And the Land of Earth, the Village Hidden in the Stones," Kakashi finished. " Only the Leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted to have the name ' Kage," " Which means Shadow," Yura pipped, Kakashi nodded,

" There's Ho Kage,"

" Mizu Kage," Yura said.

" Rai Kage," Kakashi said.

" Kaze Kage," Yura said.

" And Tsuchi Kage. These are the Leaders, the Five Shadows that reign over thousands of ninja." Kakashi finished. Yura nodded happily, " That pretty much sums it up Sakura-san." Sakura squealed happily, " Hokage-sama is really important!" Yura eyed her neice suspiciously and gave a sigh, _She's talking to herself again, I'm getting worried..._ " Oi!" Kakashi said, " You all just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Both Naruto and Sakura nervously shook their heads, " Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission, so there's nothing to worry about," Kakashi states patting Sakura's head, Yura made an agreeing sound, " And we're not gonna run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that, Sakura-san so relax," Kakashi chuckled. Yura then noticed Tazuna's face looking albeit nervous, _I wonder what's wrong?_ Yura thought as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Walking over a small bridge, Yura hummed a tune to hopefully passed the time. Everyone relaxed alittle by the sound of her soft voice, even Sasuke. Kakashi momentarily closed his eye, remembering the times Yura used to sing whenever she was with Kazuhiko, or whenever she was bored, those were the times Kakashi would cherish the most, because her singing or humming would be the only thing to let him relax, only for albeit during a mission. Sakura remembered Yura's singing voice when she was small, it would always put her to sleep, and whenever she wasn't tired, she remembers trying to chase after the faraway voice to hear more but it would stop.

Sasuke remembers her voice, that tune, but not coming from Yura's mouth. Rather, it came from within the crevices of his mind, from a time he was happy. From a time he remembered holding onto a form, a smiling familiar form. With kind, gentle eyes and a loving warm smile, someone who he would always go to at a young age. His mother. His eyes widened in shock, he never thought about his mother in a long time. Not since... The Uchiha Massacre. He quickly turned to Yura's serene face and scowled lightly, that face, it's the same as his mother's. _O-Okaa-san..._ Sasuke thought, balling his hands into fists.

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply with a serene face. Yura's voice was so calming and sweet that he remembered somewhere in his mind, of a time when Iruka gave him his first taste of ramen. When was that? When was it that Iruka was so kind to him? When was the old man and his daughter showed him careness? When was it that he remembered hearing that voice? He hadn't heard it in a very long time. To him, it felt like something was opening up inside of him, something that'll help him calm and relax. It gave him security. _Like a mother would give her child..._ Naruto thought looking over at Yura, who stood next to him, _Like a... Mother..._

Yura felt something touch her hand, a finger. Naruto's finger. Still humming, she smiled softly at Naruto's embarrassed face and held his hand. _So cute..._ Yura softly cooed, it was then, she noticed something in the corner of her eye, a puddle, _Hmm? It hasn't rained in weeks... Unless..._ Yura's eyes widened albeit in shock, _It's an ambush..._ She glanced over at Kakashi who gave her a nod of confirmation, Yura's brows scrunched up in frustration but did nothing. A few seconds later, chains moving in a quick speed passed through Yura's ears, along with Kakashi's mock gasp of surprise, Everyone turned around to see Kakashi wrapped in spiked chains, owned by two strange foreign ninja, " Do it!" One of them yelled and they pulled hard until Kakashi was sliced into bloody bits one the ground.

Yura visibly cringed at the sight, Sakura and Naruto gave loud shouts of shock, " Kakashi-sensei!" Yura then pushed Naruto out of the way as the two ninja appeared behind them. Chains ready to peirce them thorugh. But Yura pulled out her Bo'staff and hit the chains away, " You'll have to try better then that!" Yura yelled with a small glare, Sasuke jumped and threw a shuriken at the chains, embedding it and the two ninjas to the tree, Yura quickly took out a kunai and threw it in the shurkien to hold it in. Sasuke landed on the ninjas's armored arms and kicked their heads, but that was a mistake.

The chains broke loose and the foreign ninja split apart, one towards Sakura and Tazuna, the other towards Naruto. Yura ran and shoved Naruto to the ground, however, a spiked chain grazed her cheek albeit deeply, she winced slightly but soon forgotten the wound and closed her eyes to await for any possible attacks on her _K-Kazuhiko...!_ She yelled in her mind. But it never came, instead, she heard gasps and Kakashi's simple, " Hi."

Yura sighed in relief, as Naruto tried to contemplate on how Kakashi was there, "... Senpai, you could've gotten here sooner..." Kakashi chuckled before turning serious, " Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Kakashi apologized as he set the two ninjas against a tree and tied them up, " I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that. Nice work Sasuke, very smooth, you too Sakura," Yura gently patted Naruto head when she noticed his embarassed face, " It's alright Naruto-kun," Yura whispered, " This was your first attack, no one's blaming you or calling you a scaredy cat because of what happened just now, it's alright," Naruto stiffly nodded but glanced at Sasuke wearily.

" Hey." Sasuke called towards Naruto.

" H-Hai?"

" You're not hurt are you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, " Scaredy cat."

Yura slouched, " A-And I was just hoping no one would too... Please don't listen to him Naruto-kun!" Yura said with a nervous smile, Naruto shrugged off her smile and was about to charge at Sasuke, but Kakashi called his name, " Stand still," Kakashi warned, eyeing Yura as well, " These ninjas has poison in there claws, we need to take it out of you quickly, you too Yura," _Poison?_ Yura thought with a curious face,_ What is he...?_ Yura noticed Naruto looking at his hand, his bloodied hand, and her breath hitched up in her throat, _B-Blood... H-How..._ She held in a gasp and a possible queasiness with her hand," By the way, Tazuna-san..." Kakashi called, Tazuna made a nervous sound, "... We need to talk,"

" These ninja are Chuunin from the Hidden Mist Village," Kakashi began as they formed a semi-circle around the two bound ninjas, " There specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice," " How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked with a glared, Kakashi nodded at Yura, who in turn took a deep breath and smiled as calmly as she could, " A puddle told us," She answered. " On a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks, I've been noting myself and Senpai about it," " In that case, why did you leave it for the genin and the girl to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked Kakashi, Kakashi shrugged, " I could have taken them out quickly, But then I'd have learned nothing." Kakashi answered, " I had to know who there target was." Kakashi looked at Tazuna with a small glare, " And, what they were after,"

" Hmm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked with a nervous face, " This: I had to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the Master Bridge Builder." Yura placed a hand to Kakashi shoulder to stop him from talking and she continued with a calm smile still on her face, " Tazuna-san... When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection form robbers and highwaymen,"

" You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down, " Kakashi intervened.

" If we knew this, it would've been a B-ranked mission or higher, our task was to simply get to your destination safely, and to protect you while you finish building your bridge," Tazuna looked away from Yura's stern gaze in embarrassment.

" If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would've staffed differently and charged of a cost of a B-mission." Yura said.

" Apparently, you had your own reasons, but lying to us is not exceptable." Kakashi added, lazily glaring at the older man. " We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

" We're genin, this is too advance for our level of training," Sakura said " We should go back. And I really think we should treat for Naruto and Yura-obasan's wounds to get the poison out as soon as we can," Yura stared curiously at Sakura, _What wound? _She thought. Then Yura tasted something metallic at the left corner of her lip, her eyes widened in fear, _S-Since when did...?_ She slowly reached to her face to touch the small amount of blood strolling down her face.

Yura's eyes dialated, her breath hitched, _K-Kazuhiko...! N-No! _She subconsiuosly looked at Naruto and nearly screamed, he stabbed his wound with his kunai, She closed her eyes and fell down on her knees after he said his vows, clutching herself, everything around her was becoming fuzzy and blank. The only thing she can think of was the blood, Kazuhiko's blood, the sinister laughter, that man's laughter. Yura began to shake.

Sasuke noticed Yura shaking, _What's wrong with her?_ He questioned, " Oi. Yura-Sensei..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, " What's wrong?" " B-Bl... O-Ood," He heard Yura muttered, " B-Bl... O-Ood..." She suddenly looked up at Sasuke's slightly surprised face with a desperate smile, reaching out to him, " K-Kazuhiko... K-Kun... I-I-I..."

She fainted.

" Oi... Kakashi-Sensei," Sasuke called Kakashi as he supported her head, " What's wrong with Yura-Sensei? She fainted." Kakashi looked alarmed and walked towards their direction, " Sasuke, did Yura say anything?" Kakashi asked while placing a hand to her head, Sasuke nodded, " Something about blood and a name... Kazuhiko..." Kakashi cursed under his breath, " Just as I thought," He muttered, " What?" Sasuke questioned, " It's nothing for you to worry about," Kakashi said with a smile, just hand her over to me and put a band-aid on her will you?" " What about the poison?"

" Hmm? Oh... Right... She can handle it, when she sleeps her body tends to heal itself of any body damage and can neutralize any poison that may come in contact, so don't worry." Sasuke scoffed, " Who said I was worried?" But deep down, he knew that he was worried. Naruto ran up to Kakashi with a worried look as well as Sakura, " Hey, hey! Is Yura-Sensei alright?" Naruto questioned, Kakashi nodded, " Yeah, don't worry, she'll be fine, she just... fainted when she saw your blood and you stabbing yourself." _Hemophobia?_ Sasuke thought, _That's odd to see in a Jounin..._ " Are you sure?" Sakura questioned, " Hai, hai. Let's just continue the mission, " Kakashi answered holding Yura protectively. Yura, in turned mumbled, " Kazuhiko..." Kakashi nearly winced, _I'm not there yet,_ He thought, _She's still in love with him..._

As they walked away, Kakashi discreetly caressed her wounded cheek with his thumb, _Yura... Upon your wounded cheek... I swear to protect you,_ Kakashi looked up in the sky, almost glaring at it to see Kazuhiko's grinning face in the clouds, _And steal you away from Kazuhiko... Even if it means my life and never seeing you again!_

**KNL5-** Whoa... This was a long chapter ne? Well, tune in next time 'Kay? See-ya!


	4. Chpt 3 The Assassin of The Mist MoMoC

** To Write ' I Love You', On Her Heart**

**Chpt. 3 The Assassin of The Mist. MoMo-Chan?!**

" Ettou... I-I'm fine, really, Naruto-kun..." Yura nervously said with a laugh as Naruto sat back in his seat, still unconvinced. Yura still giggled nervously, _Mou... That was nerve-wrecking..._ Yura thought, she glanced behind her to see her Senpai giving her a small grin through the fog, she blushed. _What was that?_ Yura questioned touching her blushing cheek curiously. They sat in a boat heading towards the Land of Waves through a dense fog, Naruto sitting in the front, Yura behind him, Sasuke and Sakura behind her, Kakashi behind them, and Tazuna at the back, with the Rower." This fog is so dense," Sakura commented, " You can't see anything," Yura made an agreeing noise staring straight ahead, but blush remembering what happened earlier.

Of her waking up, finding herself situated in Kakashi's arms...

Strong arms.

Of him teasing of her sleep talking, of Tazuna's teasing of her being in Kakashi's... Strong arms.

And of course, of Naruto persistence of asking her if she's alright, which she repetively reassured him that she was but he still wasn't convinced.

Of Yura's cooing over Naruto's worriedness over her.

And of Sasuke's strange and sudden new glares at the two. In which, Naruto would glare back... Only with a triumphant glare.

Boys these days.

" The bridge isn't far now," The Rower commented, " Our destination is just ahead. The Land of Waves." Then silence. Everyone watched aboved their heads in slight awe, seeing an unfinished bridge hovering over them. Yura especially, " Sugoi..." She whispered loudly, Tazuna chuckled, " What didya expect from a Master Bridge Builder?" " Yura giggled, " Nothing less, Tazuna-san!" " Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted, " Quiet! I told you no noise!" Scolded the Rower, " Why do you think we're traveling like this with this huh? Traveling like this, rowing, moving in the dense fog... So they don't see us," Naruto quickly covered his mouth. Yura sighed as Kakashi called out, " Tazuna- san... Before we reach the pier, I need to ask you something," Tazuna looked away, almost in shame, " The men who are after you... I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore," Yura slouched, " Senpai... That was albeit cruel...."

" I have no choice but to tell you. Iie, I want you to know," Tazuna said looking up at the expectant gaze of Team 7. " Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission, the one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow..." " A... Deadly shadow..." Yura repeated, " Hmm... Who is it?" Kakashi stated more than asked, " You know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest man in the wolrd. The Shipping Magnet: Gatou." Yura and Kakashi gasped, " Gatou? Of Gatou Transport?" Kakashi Questioned, Tazuna nodded, Yura shook her head in mild disbelief," He's a business leader though, everyone knows him," Yura reasoned, " Who's Gatou?" Naruto asked excitedly.

" Gatou," Tazuna began, " Is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he used to take over the businesses and nations. He sells drugs and contraband. Using gangs... And ninja. It was one year ago... When Gatou first set his sight on the Land of Waves, he came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of a transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stop him simply... Disappeared." Yura warily glanced at Kakashi.

" In an island nation, a man who controlled the seas, controls everything, financing, government, our very lives, But their's one thing he fears, the bridge," Tazuna looked up with albeit more determination, " When it is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control." He turned his gaze to the unfinished bridge, " I... Am the Bridge Builder." " So that's it." Sakura said bluntly, " Since you're in charge of this bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way," Yura winced at her niece's bluntness, " That means, those guys we fought in the forest, they must be working for Gatou," Sasuke said. " I don't understand," Kakashi began, " If you knew he was dangerous, knew he's sent ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

" Senpai! That's very rude of you to say!" Yura scolded, " I'm sure he has his reasons not to," " It's alright Yura-san...." Tazuna reassured," It's because the Land of Waves... Is a poverish country, even our nobles has little money," Yura and Kakashi glanced at eachother, " The common people who are building the bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-ranked. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, that would be no bridge. They'll asassinate me, before I reach home." Everyone was quiet, Yura was almost moved to tears, " But... Don't feel bad about that," Tazuna said in a slightly more chipper mood, " Of course, my sweet little grandson would be upset, and he'll cry: Grandad! I want my Grandad!" He said in a high voice.

" Oh, and my daughter would condemmed the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denoucing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow," Yura's pulled out a hankerchief to wipe away any tears in her eyes, _Th-That's so sad...!_ " Oh well, it's not your fault, forget it."

_N-No! I don't want to forget it!_ Yura thought with more teary eyes, she glanced at the rest of Team 7 to see their unsure faces, so Yura crawled over to Kakashi and tugged on his sleeves timidly, " S-Senpai... S-Senpai..." Kakashi looked down and nearly gasped. Yura's face was filled with adorableness and cuteness with tears in her jade green eyes, " H-Hai?" Kakashi asked in a slightly hitched tone, which the rest of the team and Tazuna noticed, " We... We gotta help Tazuna-san! Please? He's doing so much and he's asking for so little! Please? Please?"

Kakashi looked away for a moment, nervously scratching the back of his head, " Yura-chan, I know you want to help, but like I said this is beyond the scope of our original mission... And..." He looked back to her face and couldn't help but noticed her small lips turning into a quivering glossy pout, " S-So you don't w-wanna help?" She questioned, The genin and Tazuna watched the scene with much interest.

Sakura was mentally taking notes on how to work that on Sasuke.

Naruto and Tazuna were secretly rooting for Yura, and Sasuke's eye was twitching hoping for Kakashi to decline but was secretly rooting for Yura as well.

Kakashi was basically cornered.

Especially since what's cornering him was Yura's sweet, watery green eye, and her natural glossy lips.

Kakashi sighed. _I would somehow regret this..._ He thought. " Well... I guess we have no other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you." Yura face went from watery to happy and she flung her arms around Kakashi's neck, " Senpai! Arigatou ne! You're really cool!" Kakashi nervously laughed along Yura and blushed underneath his mask, _I'm weak around her..._ Team 7 and Tazuna were thinking the same. " Oh... I'm very grateful," Tazuna said, giving Yura a peace sign, which Yura happily returned.

_We win._

" We're approaching the shore," Announced the Rower, Yura clung on to Kakashi's sleeve as they rowed through a dark tunnel, " Yura-chan?" Kakashi whispered, Yura chuckled nervously, " Gomen, still not used to dark places," She whispered back. Kakashi nodded in understanding. As they exited out of the tunnel, Naruto and Yura gave a breath of awe, _It looks so cozy..._ Yura thought, then she giggled, _As expected of the Land of Waves... I haven't seen it in a long time. _But wehn they approached the shore, Yura frowned, _The houses look... Different since last time... Maybe Tazuna-san is right..._

_

* * *

  
_

Yura and Naruto walked ahead of the group making small talk and jokes. Well... Yura was trying... Every pass twenty seconds or so she'd feel a shiver crawl down her spine, curtesy of Sasuke Uchiha's glare. _I-It's such a scary glare..._ Yura thought warily, _As expected of an Uchiiha..._ Sasuke then walked next to them, immidiately haulting the conversation with his presence. Naruto immidiately glared at Sasuke who cooly shrugged it off. With Yura being in the middle, she tried to smile to ease up the tension, _Mou... This is hard!_ Yura mentally screamed, _How can you make two rivals be at least friendly to eachother?! Even Gai-Senpai and Senpai can be mature about it... Half the time... Huh?_

Yura noticed Naruto running ahead of them taking a look around with an air of seriousness, " Naruto-kun?" Yura questioned, " There!" Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai at a bush. Everyone jumped at his sudden action. Yura's eyes were big as saucers, her mouth formed into a small upside-down triangle, her hair were sticking on end and her hands were in perfect symetry of eachother, fingers facing oppsite directions. Everyone waited anxiously for Naruto's voice as he got up,"... Heh, it was just a mouse," Naruto said smirking cooly, Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna scolded Naruto's carelessness... Rather... they exploded in anger, Yura heaved a sigh in relief, " Thank goodness it was nothing," Yura said smiling, Sasuke scoffed. It was then, Yura and Kakashi sensed something amidst and looked in a particular direction.

Naruto threw another kunai in the direction they were looking at, " That's it Naruto!" Sakura angrily shouts hitting Naruto over the head, Yura heeded no mind, but instead went over to her Senpai with a cautious look, " D-Demo Sakura-chan," Naruto began, rubbing his head, "Someone really is following us!" Yura decided to look behind the bush to only have her brows rise in mild surprise, Kakashi, who was following her, did the same, " It's... A snow rabbit..." Sakura gasped, " See Naruto look what you did! You almost killed a rabbit!" Naruto worriedly ran to the rabbit and hugged it in apology, " Hmmph, all this fuss for a rodent." Tazuna commented.

Yura narrowed her eyes and hung in the back with Kakashi, " Senpai..." Yura whispered taking a quick glance around the forest, " That's a snow rabbit... But the color... They only have white fur during the winter, when the days are short and there's no sunlight." Kakashi nodded also looking around, " This rabbit... It must've been raised indoors away from the sun... For one purpose," Yura nodded staring into some trees, " A replacement techqinue?" She asked, Kakashi made a confrimed sound, " So they're already here?" Yura asked once more, Kakashi shrugged, " That's a definate possibility."

* * *

_No wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission, it's the Copy Ninja from Konohakagure... Kakashi of the Sharingan, Oh? And who else? Wait... Isn't that...? Well, well, do wonders never cease? It's Yura-Chibi... Haven't seen her in two years... Where's that other ninja she's always with? Kazuhiko? No matter... Time for them to die!

* * *

  
_

Yura gasped, " Everyone get down! Now!" Kakashi yelled, pulling Yura under him as a giant sword slashed through the air above them. " Yura-chan, are you alright?" Kakashi whispered, Yura nodded though eyed the sword that's now lodged to a tree, _That sword..._ Yura thought with narrowed eyes, _Where have I seen it?_ A dark tall man jumped out and landed on the hilt of the giant sword with his back facing them, glaring menancingly. Kakashi help Yura get up but her eyes were still trained on the masked foreign enemy. _Why does he look so familiar?_ Yura thought," Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said taking a step towards the man, " Rougue ninja of the Hidden Mist." Yura gasped, _M-Momo-chan?!_ Then Naruto ran at the man but Kakashi stopped him, " Iie, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said in a serous tone, " You're in the way, get back."

" But why?!" Naruto whined.

" This guy's not like those other ninja," Kakashi explained, " He's in a whole other level. If he's our opponent, I'll have to use this." Kakashi reached for his hi-ate, Yura gulped, she hasn't seen him using ' That', in awhile, watching it again will be like watching it for the first time.

Exhilerating.

" Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza finally said, " And Yura-Chibi, long time no see..." Yura tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "... Momo-chan? You work for Gatou?"

Zabuza nodded, " Why?"

" That's for my reasons and mine alone, so Yura-Chibi... Tell me... Where's Kazuhiko?"

Yura winced at his question and remained silent Kakashi mentally cursed, he knew Yura still feels sensitive about Kazuhiko and his death, that she would wince whenever someone mentioned his name, what he wants to know is how Yura knew Zabuza. " Isn't that his katana on your waist?" Yura looked down and placed one hand to the katana, " Hmm... Let me guess... He's dead, right?" Yura looked up with a small gasp, making Zabuza smirk, " Hmm... I hit the mark didn't I? You were always easy to read, Yura-Chibi... It's too bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man now." Yura looked away, biting on her lower lip, Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" Now quick! Maajin formation! Protect the Bridge Builder." Kakashi ordered, " And stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork, and now it's time for you to use it." Kakashi pulled up his hi-ate to reveal a slashed eyelid, holding a red eye with three commas circling the pupil. The Sharingan. " I'm ready." Yura pulled out her Bo'staff and stood in a defensive position, " Me too," " Well... Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action," Zabuza mused, " This is an honor." Naruto growled, " Hey, who is this guy? What the heck is the Sharingan and how does he know Yura-Sensei?!" " Sensei?" Zabbuza questioned, bemused, " Did his death affect you that much, Yura-Chibi?"

Sasuke explained about the Sharingan in a grave manner to Naruto, and Zabuza mock congradulate on his decription of the Sharingan and added more. A fog suddenly began to form, " As for you, Jounin," Zabuza said glaring at Kakashi, " In the Assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile's in our Bingo Book, it called you the Man Who Copied Over A Thousand Jutsu: Kakashi, The Copy Ninja."

Zabuza glanced over to Yura, " And for you... I don't believe they actually have your real name but you were widely known as the Aoi Ke no Kuchinashi Konoichi*, even now I can smell your sweet flower on you." Zabuza chuckled, " Just like old times, only, without Kazuhiko." Yura winced again and Kakashi glared at Zabuza who happily returned it. " Wow! Sugoi!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke stared at Kakashi in suspicion, and Sakura stared at Yura's back in wonder, _Are they really that important?_ Sakura thought. " Enough talking," Zabuza said crouching, " I need to exterminaste the old man, now." When they didn't respond Zabuza continued, " So, I'm gonna have to eliminate you two first? So be it." Zabuza jumped out of the tree and on top of the water, his sword behind his back and hands raised for a jutsu, _I know this jutsu! _Yura thought in alarm. _This is bad..._

" Ninja Art- Hidden Mist Jutsu!" And Zabuza disappeared.

" Minna-san! Whatever you do don't put your guard down!" Yura yelled, " Not even for a second! He'll come after one of us first, so please don't worry." " But... Who is he?" Sakura questioned, Kakashi answered while his eyes darted from one area to the next, " Zabuza Momoichi: The ex-leader of the Kirikagure Assassination Unit. He's the master of the Silent Killing Technique,"

" S-Silent Killing?" Naruto repeated.

Yura nodded, " As the name suggest, it happens in an instant... Without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast, you pass from this life without knowing what just happened." Yura gripped her Bo'staff alittle tighter, " The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, listen to what Yura said before." Kakashi states, " Don't lower your gaurd." The genin and Tazuna gave a shaky breath, " But if we fail, we only lose our lives." Kakashi states, Yura slouched at his bluntness, " How can you say that to a bunch of genin Senpai?" He shrugged. " Lightening up the mood?" Yura shook her head, " That's not funny then..." But she cracked a small smile, _That's what Kazuhiko-kun would do..._

The fog grew more thick, Yura had to strain her vision, " It's getting thicker and thicker," She heard Naruto commented. " The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna said, " The swirling mists are ever present."

" Sensei! Obasan!" Sakura called out.

" Just stay there Sakura-san!" Yura shouted behind her, " You too Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! Just gaurd Tazuna-san!" Then silence. _Darn..._ Yura thought, _I can barely see anything, as expected of Momo-chan... I'll just have to rely on Senpai and my other senses..._ " Eight points." Zabuza said trough the mist, " Larix. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Saclavian artery. Kidneys. Heart. Now... Which will be my attack point?" " Senpai..." Yura whispered with a small and worried smile, " I've only seen this once before... Just please... Be careful?" Kakashi inwardly smiled to himself, _She's always caring..._ " Ah... Now let's clear this fog up alittle shall we?"

Kakashi and Yura each formed a similar handsign, and a certain amount of chakra emitted out of both of them blowing the fog away, Kakashi glowed a pale blue as Yura glowed white outlined with pale green. Yura looked behind herself and saw Sasuke's tortured filled face, clutching to his kunai and was about to stab himself, Yura felt her heart pinch, " No Sasuke!" Yura yelled holding his tense hands down, " Calm down, we'll protect you with our lives, right Senpai?" " Yeah, trust us."

" I wouldn't be so sure," Zabuza mused. He appeared right inside the group, his giant sword ready to kill Tazuna. " It's over," Zabuza said. Kakashi ran to him and stabbed Zabuza right in the stomache, " Ah, S-Senpai!" Yura yelled cringed upon hearing the sickening drops of blood. Or so she thought, the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, " Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled but it was too late, Zabuza had already sliced Kkashi in half. "... Senpai... SENPAI!!!" Yura shouted, She grabbed her still sheathed kantana, tears threatening to fall down her suddenly flashing green eyes. " Yura," She gasped when Kakashi whispred to her, squeezing her shoulder lightly, " Senpai..." He grinned, " I'm alright it''s a water clone, excuse me." He ran behind Zabuza pulling a kunai to his neck.

" Don't move." Kakashi warned, " Now it's over." Yura smiled and sighed, _Trying to act all cool... That wan't nice Senpai... Just like... Kazuhiko..._

**To Be Continued...**_  
_


	5. Chpt 4 It's Not Over Yet! I Don't Want

**To Write ' I Love You', On Her Heart**

**Gomen Gomen sorry sorry sorry SORRY FOR BEING EXTREMEMLY LATE!!!!!! BEING GROUNDED SUCKS!!!!!**

**Chpt. 4- It's Not Over Yet! I Don't Want to See You Drown!**

" You're finished." Kakashi said.

Yura let go of her katana but held fast onto her Bo'staff, her eyes trained intently on Zabuza. The genin gave sighs of relief, but Yura still kept her guard up, _I... I don't like this feeling..._ Yura thought, _He has something up his sleeves..._ Zabuza began to chuckle, " Yura-Chibi... You have the right to be suspicious of me. Finished? Who said I was finished? You really don't get it do you?" Zabuza said, " Your technique is nothing but an imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere Copy-Cat ninja like you." Zabuza chuckled once more, " You are full of surprises though, You've already copied my water clone jutsu and made that cute little speech with Yura-Chibi. Though if Kazuhiko were here he'd be jealous, but instead, I bet he's rolling in his grave." Yura winced.

" Very skillfully executed," Zabuza continued, " You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try..." Yura felt a warm breath tickling down her neck, Zabuza. " But I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi quickly pierced the fake Zabuza asYura turned to face the real Zabuza as he swung his giant sword at Yura. She duck in time only to get kicked in the chest to the water. Yura secretly released some spikes to the ground, hoping it'll slow Zabuza down. Kakashi though, upon seeing Yura hiting the water, jumped in the water on reflex, and swam to her with albeit difficulty.

" Yura-chan!" He yelled reaching to her as she gasped for breath, he grabbed her waist, " Are you alright?" Coughing up the water, she nodded, " Hai... I'm fine," Kakashi smiled in relief, then frowned," This isn't normal water... It's dense... Heavy." Zabuza appeared above them, " Fools, do you remember this technique Yura-Chibi? It's the same I used on you and your dearly departed lover. Water Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi instinctively held on to Yura as they were trapped in a ball of dense water.

Zabuza chuckled once more, Yura moved her head slightly to meet his eyes, " Kazuhiko must be rolling over in his grave to see you two in such a position Yura-Chibi. This prison is made of water, but it's as stronger than steel, It's hard to fight when you can't move eh?" Zabuza glanced at the rest of Team 7, " I'll finish you to off later, but first, your little friends will have to be eliminated, Water Clone Jutsu!"

Yura glance at Kakashi, noticing his tightening around her waist, _I wonder what's wrong?_ She thought, Kakashi didn't noticed that he was holding tightly on Yura. All he noticed was Yura's pale illuminesent face and floating blue hair, it reminded him of last time. seeing her not struggle. It made him feel like he was helpless again, even though he has her in his arms, he doesn't want to see her die in his arms, " Senpai..." Yura said, blushing, but focused her attention to the world watched pitifully as the fake Zabuza talked to Naruto the the considerations of ninja, " To call you a ninja." He said forming a hand sign, " Is a joke!" Another mist formed, and she heard Naruto scream, Yura tried hard not to open her mouth to call out to Naruto. " You're just brats!"

Yura heard Kakashi growled," Listen! Just get the Bridge Builder and get out of here! You can't win this fight! Let me and Yura Handle it. He's using all his power to keep us in this prison. So he can only fight you with his water clone! But the clone can't go far from his real body." Yura watched Kakashi in slight awe," You get away from him, he can't follow. Now run!" Yura nodded, smiling in reassurance at the genin and Tazuna, " Senpai is right you guys, just go and don't worry about us, we'll find a way to get out! So please go!" Sasuke growled and attacked the fake Zabuza, only to get caught because of his slow pace. Yura winced when the fake Zabuza tightened his hold on Sasuke's neck and threw him like he was nothing.

Yura widened her eyes and subconsciously tightened her hands on Kakashi's vest, " Naruto, no!" Kakashi yelled, Sakura screamed. Then they heard Naruto charging at Zabuza only to get hit away, " Na-Naruto-kun!" Yura stammered. But he began to get up, even after Sakura's yelling to stay down, " Naruto..." Yura whispered in worry. Kakashi paid only half of his attention on What's going on outside the barrier, and the other on Yura. He could pratically feel her worriness over the blond. Hell. He couldn't help but feel alittle worried as well! Not because of Naruto alone. Oh no, far from it. He's mainly worried of Yura and her reactions. If this keeps up and Zabuza ends up doing more damage to the team, it'll utterly destroy Yura. He could already see her connecting to the boys. That's when he noticed Naruto actually talking to the Uchiha, forming a plan.

" Yura-chan, don't worry," Kakashi whispered in reassurance, pointing at the two boys, Yura watched in anticpation and anxiousness, wondering what'll happen next.

_Yura-chan. Listen to me alright? J-Just don't drown ok?! I... I don't want to see you drown not like last time!_ Kakashi thought holding her closer.

(I shall skip the fighting scene cause I says so... gomen ne!)

* * *

Yura sat quietly with Kakashi, watching him intently, Kakashi sweat dropped, "... Yura-chan, I'm fine don't worry so much about me," Yura pouted, " How could I not Senpai?! You fought Momo-chan! And used your Sharingan! You made me overflowing with worriedness Senpai!" Kakashi nervously chuckled, "Gomen, gomen, but it's like you said, I'll mostly heal in about a week." Yura sighed, "And I meant the part ' mostly'... What am I gonna do with you Senpai?"

"Confess your undenying love to me?" He suggested.

Yura blinked, then giggled, "You're always so funny Senpai! Just like Kazuhiko-kun!"

Kakashi inwardly winced.

"I suppose... Alright how's about you telling me on how you know Zabuza?" Yura sighed once more but nodded, "It was... A couple of years ago, when I was just starting out as an ANBU and when Kazuhiko was still... Here... It was when we met Momo-chan." Yura began looking up at the ceiling absent mindedly, "We were... Good friends back then and he was one of the trusted few that was meant to protect the Mizukage but... It turned out that he was the Assassin." Yura smiled sadly. "It was too bad, we would've been very good friends in another life then maybe?" Yura giggled, "If that's so then I'll always call him Momo-chan! He hated it when I first called him that but has gotten used to it. He didn't scold me or anything." Yura said outloud.

" Hmm..." Kakashi said watching the ceiling as well, "This is certainly unexpected to hear from you. I ought to punish you for not telling me this." His musings made a sweat drop to form on over Yura's head. _Still sadistic as ever... _Yura thought, nervously smiling at the experienced Jounin,_ As expected..._ "Ne, Senpai, have you taught your students anything else besides teamwork?" He shook his head, "Well then... Maybe you should start..." Yura slowly got up and slid open the door, the three young genin toppled in, "Especially since they're here," Yura finished wit a giggle, "Well now, since you're here... When should we start Senpai? Senpai?" Yura noticed Kakashi's foreboding look, it was strange to see it on him, especially when he looked at her, his eye showed relief and guilt. "S-Senpai? D-Daijubou desu?" He blinked, then smiled to her in reassurance, "Ah... I was just thinking, don't worry about it,"

Yura smiled back, "Oh, I see," But she knew that something was wrong, and still felt worried, then she cleared her throat, "I-In any case in any way, we should start training you for when and if Momo-chan decides to come back..."

* * *

Yura sighed sadly as she and Kakashi, on crutches, watched the genin attempting to run up the trees, well... Only Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura finished in one try, _Harunos are very talented with Chakra control,_ Yura mused, _Especially the female half, as expected... But seeing Momo-chan again..._ Yura sighed sadly once more, Kakashi noticed, "Is something wrong?" He asked placing a hand to her shoulder, "No... Just thinking, nothing important though," Kakashi stared at her then sighed, he was glad that nothing serious had happened to her, and even more glad that she didn't drown. They were lucky that Zabuza likes to play with his prey otherwise, Kakashi wouldn't see Yura smiling face and bright eyes anymore. Which meant that he would never admit his feelings, and all of his effort into stealing her from Kazuhiko would be for naught. "At any rate, I'm just glad that everyone's safe," Kakashi said, glancing up to the trees then back at Yura, risking the next words that'll pass his unseen lips, "Including you..."

Yura looked back at her Senpai, blushing, those last two words had a strange ring to it.

As though Kakashi would....

Wanted and cherished her...

Kakashi then decided it was time for them to have a small chat, away from the others. "Sasuke, Naruto, you guys keep going, Yura-chan and I have something to discuss about." Yura and the boys had identical confused looks.

* * *

"Senpai... Is something the matter?" Yura asked as soon as they were out of sight and hearing range of the genin, Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his orange book, "Oh nothing... Just wanted to keep you all to myself for awhile," Yura giggled at his comment, "What?" Kakashi lazily retorted, "I get lonely without having you all to myself, sometimes I get the sneaky feeling that you're cheating on me... Are you?" Kakashi asked in his most serious tone which made Yura burst into fits of giggles. "No, no! Of course not!" She exclaimed between giggles, "I would never cheat on my best friend, it's an unwritten code!" Kakashi chuckled, "Yes I suppose you're right... As expected," Now it was time for him to get to the point, "Before this mission started... I haven't really seen you in awhile..."

Silence.

"Were you at the Hidden Lake again?"

More Silence.

He thought as much.

"Yura-chan, is there anything you need? Anything at all?" Yura looked down and away from his face. He had to reproach it slowly, otherwise she'd run away.

Like a rabbit to a dog.

"You know you can trust me right?" He slowly touched her gleaming dark blue hair. "So what's on your mind?" "... K...Kazuhiko..." Kakashi inwarldy flich but layed his and on the top of her head, "Don't you think that's alittle inapropriate... Of me to think that?" Yura questioned, "Be Honest..." "... Yes." Yura smiled, "I thought as much... Gomen ne..." Kakashi nodded and discreetly stared at her smile, enjoying its curve and reeling in its emotion her lips held, he didn't know what about her that he loves best.

She was so cheerfully enchanting all over.

"Ah! Look at that!" Yura loudly whispered pointing at a jonquil bush, "Lucky! I can't believe there's one here! Sugoi! Ne Senpai?" Yura turned to see Her Senpai nodded, but also noticed a frown under his mask as he put away his book. "Senpai?" He hobbled himself over towards her, making her step back alittle, "What's the matter?" "Oh nothing, just wanted to place this behind your ear is all..." He said reaching out for a fully bloom jonquil, and doing as he promised. Which rewarded him a blush on Yura and a small thanks. Kakashi lazily grinned at his still alive and not drowned shorter friend and unrequited love. "I'm just glad..." He whispered, "Glad? For what Senpai?" Yura asked, confusion replacing her blush. Kakashi stepped closer to her. not leaving his eye away from hers, hoping to atleast change one small routine.

"How long have we known eachother?" She thought for a moment, "Since we were kids... Why?" "Well... I was kinda wondering..." _Small steps Kakashi..._ He warned himself while rubbing his neck, "Th-" "HEY KAKASHI- SENSEI!!! YURA-SENSEI!!! IT'S DINNER TIME!!!" They heard Naruto screamed. Yura jumped, "Oh! Coming!" She turned back to her Senpai with a smile, "We should go ne?"

"... Ah..."

Maybe another time...

* * *

**Yes I know I know after all that time only one chapter I'm sorry really I am! please rate and message even though I don't deserve it and I'll post another real soon, also suggestions are welcomed ne?**


	6. Can't help but notice

**KNL- OK, this chapter is gonna be a taaaaad sexually graphic...**

**Yura- Eh? Why?**

**KNL-... WOuld you believe that I was on writer block and had a muse with perverted moment?**

**Yura-... O////O**

**Kakashi-I'll buy that...**

**Yura- *Stares incredously***

**Kakashi-What? Oh well, let's get on with the story Kneyly5 does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Can't help but notice**

* * *

Yura stared in amusement and concern at how much Naruto and Sasuke were eating at the table, "Oh... Oh my..." She whispered, giggling behind her hand, she was seated between Naruto and Kakashi graciously eating her dinner listening quietly to Tazuna's glee of having more people in the house and Sakura's yelling at the boys to stop eating so much, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you should listen to Sakura-san, it's not healthy..." "Yura-chan's right you guys," Kakashi lazily agreed, "There no use in eating if you're gonna puke all out..." Yura smiled happily, "So please don't deteriorate your stomach for selfish things such as competing," Naruto nodded absent mindedly, staring straight at Kakashi, "Hey... Kakashi-Sensei, how come you're not eating Dattebayou?" Everyone except Yura stared at him now wondering the same thing, "Hmm? Oh... That's because I already finished," Everyone stared at his plate to see he was indeed done and Yura giggled, "I know ne? It surprised me the first time as well,"

"Kakashi-Sensei if you're finished why are you still at the table?" Sakura asked, "Well... I like to see Yura-chan eat, she looks so adorable when she eats especially when she has ice cream. So much like a child." He repsonded while poking Yura's left cheek happily, "S-Senapi! Yura quietly exclaimed blushing, "S-Stop being so weird!" Kakashi wiped a fake tear, "Ne... Yura-chan~ It's the truth~ I love you so very much and you call me weird?" Kakashi pulled her close to him, foreheads touching eachother,"Senpai... You're so weird," Kakashi ignored that and everything else in the room, staring only in Yura's bright green eyes, flicker this way and that. They're so pure and so full of kindness and spirit. Her bright eyes always get to him, it gives him a sense of peace.

"Senpai... I want to finish eating..." Yura said turning back to her meal, Kakashi sighed, "Oh fine... Little miss Killjoy," Yura just sweetly smiled at him, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter giggled, "Ah... Young love, it must been nice to experience it," Yura blushed and giggled. "Iie ne Tsunami-san, it's nothing like that," "Denial's the first step in love you know..." Tsunami said knowingly, "D-Demo, Tsunami-san we're not in love, it's too soon for me to be in love, and if it wasn't I wouldn't view Senpai like that, he's my Senpai and my close friend." Yura smiled politely at Kakashi, "Ne? Senpai?"

Kakashi couldn't help but inwardly wince, it hurts him to hear such things from her, but he couldn't do anything about it, she still thinks of him as nothing else but a friend and most trusted comrade, sometimes he curse the fact that Kazuhiko still holds her heart tightly in his cold dead hands not showing any signs of letting go, her obliviousness proves it.

Kakashi forcefully chuckled. "Yeah, friends til the end and after."

After dinner was over, Yura thought it would be great to coo over Naruto, "Ku... Kawaii, kawaii Naruto-kun~! Lovely, lovely Naruto-kun~!" "H-Hey! Knock it off will you?!" Naruto exclaimed blushing, Yura pouted, "Demo, you're so cute Naruto-kun~ How can I resist? You're like the son I never had... I want to coo you!" Naruto's blushed harder and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the scene before him, Yura cuddling Naruto, Kakashi chuckling happily at his students' expense, Naruto grinning in embarrassment, it made him feel alittle jealous. Not only because of Yura's attention all over Naruto but also the fact that he wasn't use to have someone ignore him and choose the one that was most ignored. It annoyed him greatly. Sakura, who was generally disgusted at her aunt's affection towards Naruto turned her attention at a ripped picture. "Excuse me, this picture is torn. Is there a reason?" Yura saw Inari wince, "Inari, you kept glancing at it during the whole dinner, it looks like there was someone else in the picture but then got torn out I mean that kinda strange isn't it?"

"Sakura-san!" Yura scolded, her eyes narrowing slightly, "That's enough.... You shouldn't be nosy." "N-No... It's alright..." Tsnami said over her back, "...It's my husband...." "They used to call him a hero..." Tazuna muttered, Inari got up and ran. Tsunami after his trail. Everything went silent, "...Was it something I said?" Sakura asked confused, Tazuna sighed and explained the long tale of the once hero of their land. Yura swept a small tear from her eye, _What a brave man..._ She thought, then she heard Naruto get up and fell flat on his face, "N-Naruto-kun!" Yura said in worry, immediately at his side, "Daijoubou?" " What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura said in an annoyed tone, "You better take the day off," Kakashi advised lazilly, "If you over do it you'll kill yourself..."

"... I'm gonna prove it!" Naruto said, "Prove what?" Yura asked, "I'm gonna prove to Inari that heroes do exist in the world!" Yura's brows shot up behind her bangs, she certainly didn't expect this, but when she saw the fire in Naruto's eyes she couldn't help but smile, "Alright Naruto-kun... If you say that, I have no choice but to help you. By showing you something cool."

Naruto's eyes lit up more, "Really, really?!"

Yura giggled, "Yep!"

"What, what?!"

"You'll see, tomorrow alright?"

Naruto's face fell, "Bu-"

"No buts, off to bed, all three of you, early to bed early to rise!

Naruto was about to whine more but Yura picked him up from the floor, by the ankle, and effortlessly dragged him to his designated room with him squirming and blushing, "Sasuke-kun~ You should go to bed early too if you wanna see my technique," And when Sasuke didn't respond Yura decided to add a small threat, "You don't want me to come back there and carry you all the way to your room by your ankles do you?" Sasuke nearly immidiately went to bed. Sakura reluctantly followed.

* * *

Yura was on first watchout during the night, just because the Bridgebuilder's home doesn't mean he's safe from harm, she stared into the night's sky, sighing in content, "Still as wonderful as the first time... As expected," "Talking to yourself will make guys think it's cute you know," Yura smiled sheepishly as Kakashi hobbled right next to her, "Senpai, there aren't any guys around for miles, you know that." "That hurt you know, I'm a guy," Yura blushed in embarassment, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you! I-I was j-just, you know, not thinking!" Kakashi chuckled, "It's alright, I was just joking." Yura sighed exaspertly, "Please don't do that again.. I had enough with Anko-Chin and Gai-Senpai," Kakashi chuckled more and then silence, "... They're beautiful aren't they Senpai, the stars?" Yura asked silently waving at them.

"Ah, they are," Kakashi said watching Yura wave, it's been a tradition of hers to wave at the stars whenever chance she get, she says it's so the people of the past would know that someone's here to say hello. "Senpai? What's wrong?" Yura asked noticing a look in his eye, "Remember when we were kids, you use to sit on my lap and fell asleep almost instantly?" He asked, Yura giggled, "Of course I liked sleeping on your lap because I knew you'd protect me, even in my sleep, actually... I wouldn't mind doing it once more, if you don't mind." "Iie... I don't." Kakashi gave a mental victory dance. Setting himself against a wall, he watch almost eagerly as Yura sat on top of him, Yura gave a small yawn and he chuckled, "Just like old times, ne Yura-chan?"

Yura nodded, "It's nostalgic... Just now, I feel like going to sleep," "Then why don't you?" Yura opened her mouth to protest but Kakashi raised a finger, "I don't mind." Yura sighed in defeat and laid her head directly under his chin. "So nostalgic, you even remembered where you lay your head, Yura-chan." Kakashi whispered, wrapping his arms against her waist, "Mmnh, it was always my favorite spot." Yura yawned once more, "You know what else happened in the good old days?" Kakashi asked, "Nani?" "You would frisk me for pears."

As soon as that was said, Yura pinned him down and began to frisk him, her eyes were dancing with delight and anticipation, and he was secretly enjoying it. "You didn't tell me you had pears! Kashi-kun!" Yura exclaimed while expertly going in his pockets, Kakashi chuckled, "'Kashi-kun'? Now that's something you don't hear everyday." Yura ignored him as she squealed, "Yay! I found it! Ne, Kashi-kun, that was so mean for you not to tell me earlier that you had a pear!" "Yes well... I would have told you, however, it would have been very akward infront of the kids don't you think?" Yura freezed midbite, realizing what he said was true. "Hehe, I guess you're right about it being akward..." Kakashi absent-mindedly nodded, staring at her discreetly. He couldn't help but noticed how adorable she looked when eating her pear.

He also couldn't help but notice that some saliva and pear juice was trickling down her chin.

"Eh? Senpai? What is it?" Yura asked, noticing his eye on her, Kakashi laughed silently while scratching the back of his head, "Nothing, nothing just wondering what are you going to do tomorrow," Yura giggled, "You'll see Senpai. I'll be going to bed now... Goddnight."

* * *

The next day, as everyone was well resting and deep sleep, Yura rose refreshed and well rested with a delighted smile on her face. She began her day with a nice shower and once she finished, she headed back to her room which she occupied with Sakura, and began putting on her clothes, starting with her undergarments.

Sakura was still deep in her sleep that Yura decided to let the girl continue to dream. That was how Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke founded her when the oldest of the three opened the door, anxiously curious about her plan, "Yura-chan~! Are you a... Wake?" Kakashi asked noticing her bare back and legs turned from them. Yura turned to face the inruders and squealed in fright, "Y-Y-You guys! S-S-Senpai!" Kakashi quickly turned the boys shocked yet curiously enlightend gaze. "Nmaa... Sorry about that Yura-chan! O-Oi!" Yura began throwing anything she could grab. which coiincidentally was the bed her niece was and still in.

"ECCHI-SENPAI!" Yura yelled covering herself the best she could. "Wah? What happen what's going on?!" Sakura exclaimed, noticing her fellow genin was underneath her bed, as well as her Sensei. "S-She's too strong, 'ttebayou~" Naruto commented, "Ah! Naruto-kun! I'm sorry!" Yura excxailmed while running towards him and hugged him between her mounds. "Gomen ne, Naruto-kun!" Though Kakashi was enjoying the view of her bare back, he couldn't help but noticed how jealous he felt.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry Naruto-kun!" Yura cried, somehow squeezing him more into her chest, when she noticed that he couldn't breathe, she let him go, with his face a beet red.

Oh yes. Kakashi felt extremely jealous.

* * *

**KNL-Yeah.... A... Very perverted moment here and there...**

**Yura- O/////O ... That's umm...Not expected...**

**Kakashi-*secretly has a nosebleed* Yura-chan I must agree...**

**KNL-Yeah... Umm... See you next time! I promise it'll be alot less perverted!**


End file.
